Enjoy The Silence
by Netellafim
Summary: OS HPDM. Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu veuilles parler ? Pourquoi as-tu besoin de certitudes ? Je ne sais pas prononcer les mots que tu attends. Mon corps dans ton corps pour toute promesse, et peu importe demain. C'est tout ce que j'ai à t'offrir...


**ENJOY THE SILENCE**

Blabla de l'auteur : Bonjour mes petits lecteurs en chocolat !

Oh comment vous m'avez trooooop manqué =) Plus d'un mois sans publier, ça a été long ! Ma boite mail ressemble au désert de Gobi, c'est déprimant =P

Ce fut un mois épuisant, mais maintenant c'est fini (jusqu'aux oraux…). Et me revoilà donc =) J'espère que je vous ai aussi un peu manqué =P

What's up de votre coté de l'écran ? De mon côté, ça va bien. A part qu'il pleut, et que ça, ça suXx grave.

Jvous ais torché une petite songfic parce que j'avais envie d'écrire et deux heures devant moi, seule avec mon ordi mais sans wifi à disposition. Une toute petite fiction, POV et lemon. Elle me plait bien, je suis contente. Enfin rien de bien extraordinaire, une histoire proche en terme de niveau scénaristique d'une publicité (quand la vache qui rit riiiiiiiit… Rah je déteste cette pub T_T), on sait pas trop d'où on vient ni où on va, mais quand même.

J'aime beaucoup cette chanson de Depeche Mode (c'est quand même ma deuxième songfic sur du Depeche Mode, donc je vais passer pour une fan inconditionnelle, mais en vrai je crois que Wrong et Enjoy The Silence sont les deux seules chansons de Depeche Mode que je connais… ), j'aime la musique et les paroles, si jolies et si vraies. J'espère que j'ai plutôt rendu honneur à cette chanson. On peut rêver.

Et sinon, je vous préviens au passage que je vais publier une fiction de plusieurs chapitres très (très très) prochainement ! A savoir la préquelle de The Food Of Love. En fait, c'était le prochain truc que j'avais prévu de publier (elle est déjà entièrement écrite, je l'ai bouclé il y a deux ou trois jours, alors que celle-ci n'était qu'un projet parmi une douzaine d'autres dans mon fichier « bloc-notes ») , mais j'ai décidé de faire du chantage à Angie (AKA Angeluss sur ffnet) : je publie pas la préquelle tant qu'elle a pas publié le chapitre trois de _L'Ascension de l'amour_ (une fiction qu'elle m'a offerte pour mon anniversaire et que je vous conseille vivement, même si elle n'est pas finie ! Faites un tour dans mes fictions ou mes auteur favoris) ! Donc si vous voulez cette préquelle (on peut rêver, au risque de me répéter :P), allez foutre le bordel dans ses reviews \o/ Allez mes petits lecteurs malveillants ! A l'attaque ! =D

C'est à peu près toutes les conneries que j'ai à débiter je crois… Mince, serais-je rouillée de la débilité ? =O J'ai peur soudain…

Bref, passons à l'essentiel (parce qu'à ce rythme, le blabla sera plus long que la fic =) ) : les reviews ! Comment ça, ça se fait pas de dire ça ? Mais enfin, les reviews, c'est mon carburant pour écrire ! Et je fais qu'est-ce que je veux. Voila. Donc je disais, l'essentiel, les reviews : n'hésitez pas à en laisser, que ce soit pour être gentil ou méchant (une critique est toujours bonne à prendre), pour trois ou quatre mots ou pour un roman (miam =P), pour me dire que je vous ai aussi manqué et que vous pleuriez dans votre oreiller tous les soirs de ne pas voir de nouvelles publications signées Netellafim arriver ou pour me dire que je peux bien crever la gueule ouverte sans que ça vous fasses frémir, tout et n'importe quoi tant que vous reviewez =) Pour les reviewers anonymes, vous pouvez laisser votre email, comme ça je pourrais vous répondre même si vous n'êtres pas inscrit, ne serait-ce que pour dire merci !

Voili voilou, sur ce, je vous laisse !

Bonne lecture

Nella

Disclaimer : J'espère que je ne suis pas AUSSI rouillée du disclaimer… Voyons… Quelle connerie pourrais-je débiter… Alors je pourrais commencer par dire que les personnages et leur univers ne m'appartiennent pas et que je me fais pas d'argent avec… Ca c'est trop LOL déjà, vu que tout le monde sait qu'on me paye pour faire ça ! Ensuite je pourrais dire que la musique que j'exploite n'est à moi non plus ! C'est bon ça ! Et ensuite je pourrais dire PROUT, ça ajouterais à l'humour de ce disclaimer ! Voila, je suis rassurée, mon génie comique est intact ! Mouhahaha, je suis fabuleuse. Ahem.

Fond Musical Proposé : Obviously, je vous conseille d'écouter _Enjoy The Silence_. Par contre, une petite précision : écoutez la version de **Depeche Mode en featuring avec (ou remixé par) Linkin Park** ! Très important ! Les puristes hurleront peut-être, mais moi j'ai découvert cette chanson sous sa forme 2.0, avec le son Linkin Park (que j'adore profondément), et quand j'ai écouté la version originale ia pas longtemps, j'ai été choqué de constater à quelle point elle est nulle à côté de la version remixée ! (bien sur, c'est mon avis, chacun ses gouts et tout ça hein ^^)

Donc comme toujours, je propose, et tu disposes, petit lecteur larmoyant (mais oui, rappelez vous, vous devez être en larme parce que je vous aie vachement manqué !)

Enjoy

* * *

**PUBLICITE** (pour moi-même, parce qu'on n'est jamais mieux servi que par moi-même !) : Je suis en train de monter avec une camarade auteur un projet qui je crois pourrait en intéresser certains et certaines d'entre vous ! Nous avons décidé de créer la **C**onfrérie **O**rthodoxe de l'**U**nanime **I**dolâtrie du **L**emon **L**ubrique et **E**blouissant, ou **COUILLE **pour les amateurs d'acronymes ! Sous ce charmant nom plein de classe se cache une association d'auteurs qui aiment lire et écrire des lemons, et qui seraient motivés pour se joindre à nous pour monter des projets d'écriture en commun. Chaque auteur écrira dans son coin des OS lemons sur le fandom Harry Potter, qu'on publiera sous forme de recueils sous le profil de la COUILLE. On commence doucement avec de l'écriture libre (vous écrivez ce que vous voulez dans que c'est citronné et avec les personnages de JKR) et par la suite on pourra lancer des Recueils d'écriture sous contrainte (Titre/genre/couple/dialogue/début/fin/… imposé(e) par exemple, cadavres exquis,…). Le but sera de se faire plaisir en se retrouvant entre auteurs pervers qui s'assument pour échanger, écrire, s'amuser, s'aider, s'encourager et créer une « saine émulation » (c'est la formule favorite de mon prof de math quand il parle de l'ambiance en classe prépa…), se faire de la pub (c'est toujours bon à prendre =P),…

Tous ceux qui seraient intéressés, je vous donne rendez vous sur le profil de la COUILLE (un petit détour par mes auteurs favoris ou l'outil recherche de ffnet vous y enverra rapidement) pour plus d'informations !

A bientôt, j'espère que vous viendrez rejoindre nos rangs en masse, et deviendrez enfin les Couillus que vous êtes au fond de votre âme P

* * *

« Drago, je… je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle »

Je ferme les yeux. Ta voix laisse transparaitre ton angoisse. Ton malaise. Tu as besoin de réponses. D'éclaircissements. De limites. D'étiquettes. De mots. De rationalisation. De garanties. De certitudes. Tu veux que je te rassure, que je décide, que je tranche.

Je soupire. Non, pas ça. Pas maintenant. Un autre jour, un autre mois, un autre siècle peut-être. Mais pas maintenant.

_**Words like viole**__**nce  
Break the **__**silence**__**  
**__**Come**__** crashing in  
Into my little **__**world**_

_Les mots comme une violence_

_Brisent le silence_

_Et viennent se crasher_

_Dans mon petit monde. _

Tu me regardes, suppliant. Je soupire à nouveau et je me tourne vers toi, appuyant ma tête sur ma main. Tu es couché en chien de fusil, tu tiens l'oreiller contre toi comme une bouée de sauvetage. Et tu me regardes fixement, dans l'expectative, inquiet. Tes yeux sont si beaux… Ils brillent étrangement dans la pénombre de cette chambre d'hôtel.

Avec des gestes lents, comme si j'avais peur de t'effrayer, adorable créature effarouchée qui tremble dans ton écrin de satin immaculé, ma main s'approche de ton visage. Du bout des doigts, dans un frôlement aérien, je caresse ta pommette, ta mâchoire carrée, tes lèvres charnues encore rouges des tortures que je leur ai faites subir. Ton souffle tremble, tu tentes de contenir ton trouble. Je souris. Mes doigts continuent leur exploration. Je redessine ton oreille et ma main se perd dans ta crinière ébouriffée. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je trouverais du charme à ce foisonnement indécent de boucles d'ébène soyeuses, j'aurais sans doute ri. Mais là je n'ai pas envie de rire.

« S'il te plait Drago…

‒ Shhh… »

_**Painful to me  
Pierce right through me  
Can't you understand  
Oh my **__**little girl**__  
_

_Douloureux pour moi,_

_[Les mots] me percent de part en part._

_Ne peux-tu pas comprendre,_

_Oh ma petite chérie ?_

Je me penche et je t'embrasse pour dissiper tes questions et tes angoisses. Tu retiens ton souffle sous moi, tous tes muscles bandés. Mes lèvres caressent encore les tiennes avec une infinie douceur que je ne me connaissais pas, et ma main dessine des arabesques élégantes sur ta nuque. Tout à coup, tu sembles rendre les armes, tout ton corps se détend et tu frissonnes en soupirant. Enfin, tes lèvres s'animent, et les miennes s'étirent en un sourire victorieux. Tu déplies les jambes et tu t'allonges sur le dos alors que je me place au dessus de toi sans pouvoir rompre notre baiser. Je repousse le drap et m'allonge sur ton corps. Je gémis contre tes lèvres quand nos sexes nus et sensibles se rencontrent à nouveau. Tes bras encerclent mon cou, possessifs. Tu me serres contre toi comme pour me retenir. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon petit lion, je t'appartiens déjà au-delà des mots. Oui, au-delà des mots. Alors pourquoi parler, s'il n'y a pas de moyen de te dire combien je t'aime ?

_**All I **__**ever**__**wanted**__**  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm  
**_

_Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu,_

_Tout ce dont j'ai toujours eu besoin_

_Se trouve ici, entre mes bras._

_Les mots sont vraiment superflus_

_Ils ne peuvent que faire du mal._

Tes mains s'accrochent à mes cheveux et tu me tires en arrière. Tu as le souffle court, tes pupilles sont dilatées. Tes jambes se serrent autour de mes hanches pour en stopper le lent balancement qui mettait en contact nos érections.

« Arrête Drago, c'est pas une bonne idée. Il faut qu'on parle ! »

T'es vraiment une tête de mule ! Je fronce les sourcils. Tu ne veux pas te taire, je vais t'y forcer. Je décolle nos bassins et je glisse ma main entre nos ventres. Tu souffles un « non » qui s'évanouit quand ma main se referme sur ta hampe.

Si, mon cher. C'est moi qui décide. Silence maintenant.

Ma main monte et descend doucement et tu halètes. Avec lenteur, j'apprends les contours de ton sexe, ses irrégularités et ses zones sensibles. Je te souris, et à travers tes cils sombres je vois que tu m'en veux un peu. Mais tu fermes les yeux dans un gémissement, et tu effaces ainsi cet éclat de colère qui entachait la pureté de l'émeraude.

Ma bouche part à la découverte de ta gorge, et je sens ton pouls qui bat sous mes lèvres, ta chair tendre qui vibre dans ma main, tes cuisses qui tremblent contre mes hanches.

Je sais ce que tu veux de moi. Tu veux des grandes déclarations, des promesses, des toujours. Tu veux que je te dise qu'il y aura un lendemain, et un surlendemain. Tu veux que je te dise qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé dans cette chambre par accident, et qu'il y aura d'autres chambres, et d'autres nuits, et aussi des matins et des après-midis, des noëls et des anniversaires, des restaurants et des plages, des supermarchés et des pharmacies, des salles de bain et des cuisines, une vie pour toi et moi. Tu veux que je te dise tant de choses… tant de choses que je ne sais pas dire. A quoi bon faire des tirades grandiloquentes ?

« Les roses sont rouges, les violettes sont bleues, et tout ce que je veux c'est passer ma vie à me noyer dans l'émeraude de tes yeux. »

« Jte kiffe grave. »

« Tu es l'homme de ma vie. »

« T'as de beaux yeux tu sais ? »

« Oh, Harry, pourquoi es-tu Harry ? »

« Le ciel bleu sur nous peut s'effondrer, et la terre peut bien s'écrouler. Peu m'importe si tu m'aimes. »

« Tu es le sens de ma vie. »

« Je t'aime comme un fou, comme un soldat, comme une star de cinéma. »

« Si tu n'existais pas, dis-moi pour qui j'existerais ? »

« Ton père est un voleur, il a volé toutes les étoiles du ciel pour les mettre dans tes yeux. »

« Tu me complètes. »

« Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »

« I love you. »

« Les jours vont et viennent, mais mes sentiments pour toi sont éternels. »

Tout ça, c'est que des grands mots usés par des siècles de promesses non tenues, d'hypocrisie, de trahisons, de mensonges. Des mots salis par d'autres histoires, par des milliers d'échecs et de désillusions.

Et puis d'abord, un mot c'est quoi ? Un peu de salive et d'air expiré. La mâchoire qui s'agite, le diaphragme qui se détend, les cordes vocales qui vibrent. Un souffle. Du vent.

Les mots s'envolent. Les écrits restent, certes, mais surtout les actes, les actes seuls ont un sens réel.

Alors je ne proférerais pas de serments que je risquerais de rompre, car je ne veux pas de mensonges entre nous. Je ne veux rien entre nous, ni la société, ni la morale, ni les mots, ni les regrets, ni les vêtements. Seuls les sentiments et les sensations comptent, seul l'amour qu'on fait tous les deux dans cette chambre a un sens. Mon corps dans ton corps pour toute promesse, et peu importe demain. Demain n'existe pas. Il n'y a qu'aujourd'hui qui compte, il n'y a que ta peau contre ma peau qui subsiste, que ton sexe dans ma main qui ait de l'importance, et ce gémissement rauque qui franchit tes lèvres carmin quand mon pouce caresse ton gland est le seul son qui existe dans ce monde silencieux et mort, la seule vérité qui persiste dans le brouillard du doute et des faux-semblants.

Pas de mots, ça veut dire pas de mensonges. Juste toi et moi. Ici et maintenant.

_**Vows are spoken  
To be broken  
Feelings are intense  
Words are trivial**_

_Les vœux sont prononcés_

_Pour être brisés_

_Les sentiments sont intenses,_

_Et les mots sont triviaux._

Mon sexe qui s'insinue à nouveau dans tes chairs les plus intimes te fait oublier ton vocabulaire, tes exigences et tes envies de déclamations romantiques. Les mots que tu balbuties sont suppliques, ordres et prières. Indécence faite musique impudique, murmurée ou hurlée au fil des coups de rein.

Plus vite, encore, plus fort, plus loin. Oui, là, oh par Merlin. Touche-moi, embrasse-moi.

Les seuls mots qui sont tolérables sont ceux-là, ceux qui t'échappent dans ta recherche du plaisir et le tourbillon de tes désirs.

Mes lèvres se soudent aux tiennes en même temps que nos corps s'imbriquent. A nouveau, tu t'accroches à mes épaules, tu m'enlaces et m'emprisonnes dans une étreinte désespérée. Je lis dans tes yeux la peur, la peur que je parte, que mon silence cache de l'indifférence. Ta douleur me serre le cœur. Non, ne pleure pas. N'aie pas peur. Je suis là, tout contre toi.

Mes gestes ralentissent. Je ne peux pas te dire ce que tu veux, parce que les mots sont contre ma nature. Mais je vais me faire comprendre, te raconter toutes les choses que je veux faire avec toi, te décrire toutes les choses que j'aime chez toi, te chanter toute la force de mes sentiments. Oui, je vais te dire tout ça avec mon corps, avec mes yeux. Une déclaration qu'on ne peut pas simuler, une promesse qu'on ne peut pas briser, dans le silence rempli de gémissements de cette chambre. Je vais t'offrir un plaisir que rien n'effacera jamais, une preuve irréfutable qui détruira tous tes doutes.

_**Pleasures remain  
So does the pain  
Words are meaningless  
And forgettable**_

_Le plaisir demeure_

_Tout comme la douleur._

_Les mots sont vides de sens,_

_Et peuvent être oubliés._

J'ai chaud, je sens la sueur qui coule le long de ma colonne vertébrale. J'ai tellement envie de toi, de brusquer les choses, de courir après cet orgasme que je sens à portée de main et que mon corps réclame à corps et à cris. Mais tu as besoin de douceur, tu as besoin d'être rassuré. Alors je te fais l'amour avec une lenteur assassine, presque cruelle.

Tu trembles de tous tes membres, tu te cambres et tu ondules sous moi, mais à aucun moment tu ne fermes les yeux, même quand le plaisir atteint les limites du supportable. Et je te fixe aussi. Mon souffle est totalement hors de contrôle, et mes cheveux me tombent devant les yeux. Chaque centimètre carré de ma peau est couvert de sueur, mes muscles tremblent sous l'effort, et cette lutte contre mon désir m'épuise mais je garde les yeux bien ouverts, parce que je ne veux pas perdre une miette du spectacle que tu m'offres.

Je sens qu'à mesure que tu t'approches de l'extase, tes doutes disparaissent. Tu souries et enfin, tu fermes les yeux avec lenteur, rejetant ta tête en arrière, dans un abandon total qui m'émeut. Tu t'oublies entre mes bras, tu laisses enfin de côté les questions. Tu cries, tes mains se crispent sur mes épaules, je sens tes ongles dans ma chair. Et enfin, je sens ton corps qui se tend, tes chairs qui emprisonnent les miennes par à-coups, ton sperme qui jaillit en pulses erratiques et qui se répand sur mon ventre. Ton cri résonne à mes oreilles comme la plus douce des musiques alors que je te rejoins dans cette douce mort.

Tu retombes dans l'oreiller et je m'effondre sur toi, exténué, à bout de souffle. Tes yeux sont entrouverts, tu me fixes. Tu as l'air apaisé. Ta main vient se poser sur ma nuque, tu caresses mes cheveux qui sont humides de sueur.

« Je t'aime. »

Je souris et enfouis mon visage dans ton cou. Tu pouvais pas t'en empêcher, hein mon petit lion bavard ? Je me redresse, m'appuyant sur mes avant bras, et mes mains viennent se poser sur tes joues rouges. Je me penche, et dépose un baiser sur ton sourire heureux. Puis je donne un coup de hanche sec qui te fait crier :

« Tu ne peux pas te taire, Potter ? Faut toujours que tu l'ouvres hein ! »

Tu acquiesces, haletant. Tu m'attires à toi pour un baiser passionné, ta langue cherchant avidement la mienne.

_**All I **__**ever**__**wanted**__**  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm  
**_

_Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu,_

_Tout ce dont j'ai toujours eu besoin_

_Se trouve ici, entre mes bras._

_Les mots sont vraiment superflus_

_Ils ne peuvent que faire du mal._

Je ne te rendrais pas la pareille. Je ne dirais pas ce que tu veux que je te dise. Mais peu importe, tu as compris. Tu as compris que je n'étais pas de ceux qui disent ces choses-là, mais que ça ne m'empêchait pas de le penser.

Le jour se lève et le soleil joue avec les stores pour découper en tranches noires et cuivre ta peau encore moite. Tu es à nouveau allongé à côté de moi en chien de fusil, me fixant alors que je fais comme si je ne te voyais pas, allongé nonchalamment sur le dos, les mains noués derrière la tête.

« Dis, Drago, tu veux toujours pas en parler ? »

Je soupire. Bon, tu as peut-être compris que je t'aime, mais tu n'as toujours pas compris que je ne te dirais pas ce que tu veux entendre. Faut pas trop t'en demander, tu es un Gryffondor tout de même.

J'inspire profondément, suppliant Salazar de me venir en aide et de m'offrir un peu de patience pour ne pas écharper ce foutu lion qui somnole à mes côtés, puis je dis aussi calmement que possible (et tout le monde connait mes capacités à être calme et doux avec cet emmerdeur de Potter)

« Pour une fois, tais toi et apprend à apprécier le silence ! »

* * *

Voila, j'espère que cette modeste fiction vite écrite vous a plu. C'est sans doute pas la fiction de retour la plus éclatante que j'aurais pu écrire après ces longues semaines d'absence, mais tant pis ! C'est bien des fois de pas faire dans le génial, comme ça vous avez l'impression que je suis plus proche de vous, du petit peuple quoi =) Non, hey, attendez, je déconne ! Partez pas, revenez ! Pitié, me laissez pas toute seule, j'ai besoin de vous T_T Je vous aimeuh !

A très bientôt (enfin dès qu'Angie aura publié, je compte sur vous pour la harceler :P)

Bise

Nella qui vous adore =) (je suis bien obligée de dire mon amour avec des mots, vu que je peux pas vous le montrer avec des gestes passionnées P)


End file.
